


Morning Sun

by QueenForADay



Series: Mercenary [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has issues with his bionic arm, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, It happens but you don't see it, Just because I didn't want to do research, Non-Explicit Childbirth, Papa Bucky, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader and Bucky welcome a new member to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful Anon on Tumblr requested either Bucky feeling the kid move for the first time or childbirth...so I did both. Why not? Hope you enjoy it m'dear!
> 
> Heavily based on that one bit in The Martian where Seb's holding a baby. 
> 
> YOU KNOW THE ONE. 
> 
>  

It’s early in the morning when you start looking for Bucky. He should be out in the kitchen making breakfast with Geneve, but it could stop at any moment. And you’ve been trying and praying for this child to get moving so that their Papa could feel it too.

It’s a strange movement. You’ve been able to feel it for weeks now, but now that your bump is more prominent and the weeks ticked by, you just wanted Bucky to be able to feel it too.

They started kicking when you woke up. The little spawn knew your sleep patterns. They knew exactly when to start kicking.

Bucky and Geneve are in the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table with one of Geneve’s books between them. They’ve already had breakfast, and you smile fondly at the sight of Bucky sounding out some new words for her to copy.

“Mama!” Geneve sits up in her chair when she spots you.

Bucky looks up to and gives you a smile. “Good mornin’,” he leans back in the chair and you lean down to kiss him. When you pull away you reach out for one of his hands.

“Come here,” you say and you press his flesh hand to your bump. It takes a while, and Bucky just looks up at you with a confused expression. “Just wait-”

There it is. The slight kick your child gave. Bucky almost jolts away, but you keep his hand pressed to your bump. “There they are,” you smile down at him.

He looks at your bump and then up at you. A brilliant smile stretches across his face.

 

“Do you have to go?” you sigh against Bucky’s lips.

He has one arm around your waist, tugging you as close to him as possible with your nine-month bump in the way. Bucky rests his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry doll,” he says quietly.

The rest of the team are standing at the aircarrier at the other end of the runway. Steve stands outside the jet, watching you both carefully.

You frame his face with your hands and make him look at you. “Come home as soon as you can,” you say, your voice shaking slightly.

Vision offers to stay behind. When the aircarrier lifts off and disappears into the clouds, one of your hands drops to your bump.

“Are you alright Miss (Y/N)?” Vision stands beside you.

You nod. You would have fought tooth and nail to keep him home, but you knew he had to go. Sometimes it was just infuriating, but you still understood.

Vision looks up to the sky. The clouds over the city are heavy and grey with rain. “Let’s get you home,” he says, holding out one of his arms for you. Geneve is already home with Wanda, another person who agreed to stay home with you.

When you get home, Geneve runs over to you. She takes you hand and attempts to drag you to one of the couches in the living room. “You need to sit down Mama,” she sighs. It’s scary sometimes how much of Bucky’s protectiveness over you have brushed off onto your daughter. She’s already taken up the mantle of big sister.

Wanda sits beside you on the couch. “Everything okay?” she asks quietly. Geneve goes back to playing on the living room floor. You sigh.

“It’s never okay,” you tell her the truth, “but I suppose it has to happen.”

 

Of course your child would decide to come when their father was gone.

_Of course._

The best decision Bucky made was giving you his metal hand to hold. You could have easily broken his other hand. He brushes your sweat soaked hair away from your face as you sag back onto the hospital bed. “I love you so much,” he brings your foreheads together. You were still gathering your breath, but you let out a hoarse laugh when you heard a cry pierce through the room.

Bucky is the first to look over at one of the midwives. She wraps a pale blue blanket around your son and carefully hands him over to you. “Congratulations,” she smiles warmly at you. Looking down at him, you marvel at how tiny he is. He wriggles underneath the blanket the midwife wrapped around him, and you pull back some of it to look at his squished face.

“Hello there,” you coo down at him.

You look up to Bucky.

“Well?” you smile up at him. His eyes are wide and are staring down at your son in your arms.

Bucky swallows. “He’s tiny.”

You chuckle. “Is that all you have to say?”

Your son squirms in your arms, flailing one arm out of the blanket around him and his hand reaching out in the air. You let him grab onto your index finger – his entire hand just fitting around your finger.

You look up to Bucky again and press a kiss to his jaw. “Do you want to hold him?” you whisper. It isn’t a question in your own mind. He is going to hold your son eventually. But the way his eyes are now – something working in his mind – you want to give him a choice.

He swallows again and gives you a faint nod.

As carefully as you could you hand over your son, holding his head while you settle him into Bucky’s arms. You frown when you notice he only hands out his right arm to you.

“You won’t hurt him,” you tell him firmly. He won’t. It’s something that you believe, but you knew that behind those icy blue eyes, he wasn’t sure of that himself.

There are a few nurses still lingering in the room, filling out paperwork in the corner of the room and keeping to themselves. Every so often, the midwife will look over to you and Bucky and give you both a warm smile.

You reach out and put your hand on Bucky’s knee. “Go on,” you nod to his other arm, “he’ll be just fine.”

Instead of going around your son, Bucky wraps his left arm around your shoulder. You frown at him, but you suddenly yawn at how exhausted you are. You cuddle into his side, looking down at your son. His eyes are open now, squinting as he’s looking around the room and between both you and Bucky.

You feel Bucky press a kiss to the top of your head.

“Excuse me,” the midwife turns to face you both again. “I need the boy’s name to finish the birth certificate.”

Bucky looks down at you. “The one we agreed on, right?”

You nod. “Ethan,” you tell the midwife. She nods and scribbles the name down on the form. When you turn away from the midwife, you see that Bucky is looking down at your son with a small smile on his face. Ethan is staring straight back up at Bucky.

“He won’t be able to see properly for a few days,” the midwife says, “new-born’s vision takes a while to settle. He can see shapes and light, but he won’t be able to focus on anything just yet.”

She smiles down at the bundle in Bucky’s arms. “But he’s a health and strong little boy, I’m sure he’ll do just fine.”

When some of the team members come in, it’s later in the day. You’re already asleep and Bucky still walks around the room rocking Ethan lightly in his arms.

Sam is the first through the door. “Let me have a look at him,” he announces as he walks through the door. He slows down when he sees you asleep, but he turns to Bucky with his arms out. “Come on Icicle, hand over the Snowflake.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, but helps Ethan settle into Sam’s arms. “Oh my God,” he breathes when Ethan’s mouth stretches out in a silent yawn. “He’s precious.”

He looks up to Bucky. “How did _you_ make _this_? He’s adorable.”

Wanda looks over Sam’s shoulder. He eventually lets other people hold Ethan, still questioning how in the name of God Ethan could be related to Bucky. “I mean, I get (Y/N). He has her eyes. But you…I don’t know.”

If Ethan wasn’t curled up in Steve’s arms, he could have throttled him. Instead the soldier looks down at his friend’s newborn son.

“He’s wonderful Buck,” Steve smiles at him. Bucky’s moved back to your bedside, sitting on the edge of your bed with one of your hands in his. “I’m happy for you both.”

A bit later Bucky is alone in the room with Ethan. Everyone took their leave when the nurse came back to check on you, clapping Bucky on the shoulder as they left and sending you their congratulations.

You wake up to Bucky standing near one of the large windows in the room.

He rocks your son gently in his arms, talking to him softly. You can’t hear most of it, but when you strain to listen, your heart aches when you realise he’s promising your son just about everything.

“Your Mama and I, we’ll protect you buddy,” he says quietly. He laughs. “You probably won’t need us to, but we will. I promise.”

Ethan reaches out and holds onto one of Bucky’s fingers – one of his metal ones. You smile faintly as you notice he’s using both of his arms to hold your son.

Bucky looks up and catches you eye. “You’re meant to be sleeping,”

“Then I wouldn’t be able to see all of this,” you say coyly.

“That’s the point,” he takes a seat beside you on the bed. He hands over Ethan. “I have a reputation to maintain.”

You snort. “That died when we pulled Geneve from that building in Germany.”

She comes to see him the next day. Steve waits at the door, waiting until you’re ready. You hold Ethan a bit closer to you as you shuffle around on the bed. You still can’t leave the hospital, and you just wanted to see your other girl.

Bucky walks over to Steve. Geneve is hiding behind the soldier, peeking around him every so often, tugging at his jacket to ask him questions.

“You just have to be careful okay?” Steve nudges her towards Bucky.

When Bucky picks her up in his arms, he presses a kiss against her temple. “And very quiet,” he says, “he’s sleeping.”

Geneve looks over to you. Her gaze drops down to Ethan and she turns back to Bucky. “Is that him?”

Bucky nods.

He sits down on the side of your bed and settles Geneve on his lap. The little girl strains over to look at the baby in your arms.

“What do you think, Evie?” you tilt him slightly so that she can get a better look.

She turns her head and frowns slightly. “He looks weird,” she says simply.

Bucky snorts and brushes a few strands of her hair back from her face. “He’s only little, Mausi.”

She looks at him again. “Are we keeping him?”

You giggle softly. “Yes Schatz,” you smile at her, “we’re keeping him. If that’s okay with you, of course?”

She takes a minute to think about it, and nods firmly. “Yeah, he’s okay.”

Steve is still at the door. You look up to him and give him a warm smile. “I want a word with you later, Captain,” you say firmly. “There’s the matter of his godparents to sort out.”

Steve’s cheeks redden slightly and he looks down at his boots. “You don’t have to-”

“-We do,” Bucky answers. He puts one arm around you and nods to his oldest friend. “We do, after everything you’ve done for us.”

Steve looks lost for a moment, but he eventually smiles at the both of you. “Thank you,” he says. He reaches for the handle to the door and says his goodbyes. Geneve moves around on Bucky’s lap, reaching out with one hand to Ethan’s blanket. You help her tug it gently away from his face. She points at his tufts of dark hair. “It’s the same as yours Papa,” she smiles up at him. You lean your head against Bucky’s shoulder, sighing happily to yourself. He plants a kiss to your temple and nuzzles the side of your face.

“I love you,” he says softly.

You hum, turning your head slightly to capture his lips in yours. “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Countdowns" by Sleeping at Last has been a continuous help through this series. Give it a listen, it's so sweet. (Also "Dear Theodosia" in Hamilton...because why not)
> 
> yourqueenforayear.tumblr.com if any of you would like to request a prompt for this verse!


End file.
